Bloody Ropes
by sora12212
Summary: Aizen thinks of a plan, a great plan. They will blackmail Kenpachi to their side and help them conquer the Soul Society. But Kenpachi doesn't listen to anyone but himself and Yachiru, who is their target, kidnapping Yarchiru may be the key to their plan.
1. Taken

**I couldn't find any fanfictionsthat were associated with Yachiru, what, four in total? It was sad. So I came up with a good exciting one for you people!**

**And I know aizen turns evil in the series, but I'm not at that part yet! So I don't know how EVERYTHING works with that, I don't even know all his allies! Is one of them Ulquiorra? But anyway, This takes place while EVIL(:D) Aizen is aliiiive.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, all credit goes to its respectful owners! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *bows low to the ground***

* * *

Gin smiled even wider, as he watched the pink-haired eight-year-old playing with a brilliant red ball, with chocolate-chip cookies and orange juice close by. He chuckled quietly and briefly.

Yachiru threw the ball up into the blue, slightly cloudy sky, and hitting it forward, it shot forward at breakneck speed, then hitting the wall right next to where Gin was sitting, against the wall.

Babysitting. Sometimes it can tell a lot about your target.

* * *

_"Gin. I have a plan, a great plan. Kenpachi, of the 11th division would be an extraordinary addition to our team." _

_"But, sir...we have no idea how to get him with us, I mean, it's not like he's suddenly gonna turn evil."_

_"Haha...What I mean, blackmail...You know the little girl...Yachiru! What if we had her in our hands, he'll do whatever we want him to do..."_

_"Great plan, sir!"_

_"I need you to take her, make sure no one witnesses you, we want this to be a suprise for our, 'Kenny'..."_

* * *

Gin wanted to get the _perfect_ moment. Yes, he'll kidnap her at night. Where nobody would suspect a thing. Kinda.

"Smiley!" A cute, carefree voice rang loudly through the air.

Gin looked up. _"Smiley?"_ He thought for a moment. "Yes, Yachiru?" He replied, a small amount of disgust in his voice.

"I need you to ask Kenny if he could come play with me!" She answered, Gin could guess she was lonely, what a weird child. "Why, sure."

_It went on like that for hours, until night fell..._

_

* * *

_

The moon shone blue, giving off it's silver light, a barely visible crescent, giving off very little light indeed. Gin snuck through the Soul Society, looking for Squad 11's door. How normal can this get?

A servant of Lord Aizen is sneaking through the Soul Society looking for a pink-haired kid to blackmail Kenpachi.

Wow. This was one of the most natural things a person could do. Gin chuckled at his own poor joke. As he creaked open the door for Squad 11 to take residence in. Being even more quiet than he was outside, he tiptoed in the building, finally finding the lieutant's room.

Yachiru was sprawled out on her bed, her blanket draped over her, her lips slightly parted, breathing evenly.

Gin walked up beside her bed. She looked so peaceful. In a few moments, she'd be the opposite. He smiled wider, he was going to enjoy this.

He thurst his hand forward and gripped her kimono, jerking her up. "Kenny...?" She slurred groggily, her eyes half-open. Her eyes widened to find Gin. "Smil-" She was cut off when Gin clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling her. The silver-haired captain gave her a swift punch on the base of her neck and shoulders, her eyes closed, now officially unconcious.

"Mission acomplished." Gin murmured.

He swung the child over his shoulder and snuck out of the building successfully. He walked quietly back to Aizen's and his hideout. He let the girl slide off his shoulder and she fell to the ground before Lord Aizen.

The chocolate-haired captain looked expectantly at Gin. His eyes cold, yet satisfied. "Thank you, Gin." He thanked. "Put the child in the cage." He ordered.

Gin grudgingly took Yachiru and put her in the cage. She lied on her hands as though they were her pillow. It's as though that incident never happened. Gin seemed slightly disappointed. "It is done, my Lord." Gin told Aizen.

"Thank you, now in the morning, act as though nothin happened, surely the disappearance of the strongest squad's lieutenant is sure to spread quickly. Now go to bed. We probably have a big day tomorrow." Aizen commanded.

"Yes sir." Gin nodded, and then headed off to his squad's building to sleep.

* * *

**HAHAHAA! EVIL GIN! :D**

**GIN IS GONNA KIDNAP YOU IN YOUR SLEEP TOO. :D**

**Haha, just kidding. XD I hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	2. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, all credit goes to its respectful owners! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *bows low to the ground***

**HERE WEH GOEZ.**

* * *

Yachiru squinted open her eyes. In front of her was bars, and then, beyond them, was a wall. "Smiley...?" She sat up, looking around. She was completely alone. "Kenny? Zombie?" she called out softly. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

The excitable girl poked her head and thought about the night before. "Hmm...I remember Smiley...Coming in my room...Augh!" She bonked her head with her tiny fist. "I wish my brain would tell me what happened!"

"You're going to be used for ransom." A calm, deep voice came from the other side of the room, in the shadows. The sun was just barely over the horizon, it was still a bit dark in the room.

Captain Aizen sat there, writing something. "To get Kenpachi to fight for our side." Aizen added. He glanced up at the child, his eyes casual and amused. "And you're going to help us with that." Explained Aizen.

Yachiru felt a bit of annoyance rise up like bile. "If Kenny finds out you took me, he's going to kill you!" Yachiru threatened, her eyes narrowing angrily.

Aizen chuckled. "He's going to find out we have you, don't worry, we won't keep it a secret, sweet Yachiru." Aizen replied, smirking.

Yachiru pushed herself against the cage bars. "What do you mean?" Yelled Yachiru, fear beginning to shake her voice. She tried to squish herself out of the cage.

"We're going to blackmail him, he'll do anything for you. You don't need to worry." Aizen looked at Yachiru, amusement dancing around in his eyes. He pulled out his zampakuto, while pulling it out, it made a slicing sort of noise, it made Yachiru shrink back slightly.

"He'll listen to whatever we say," Aizen added.

"He won't listen to you! Especially since you took me away!" Growled Yachiru, pushing up against the bars again.

"Don't try to escape." Aizen muttered, like he saw Yachiru try to go through the bars. "You'll only get caught again." He added, glancing at Yachiru again.

"You're such a meanie." Yachiru growled, her spirit energy rising rapidly.

"I'm not to worried." He replied simply.

Then, Yachiru's spirit energy exploded into an angry cat, but it backfired, exploding itself in her cage. "Gah!" She yelped.

"That's made out of spirit metal, a kind of metal which repels spirit energy." Aizen explained, rolling up the paper he was writing in. "Now you stay put, I need to give this to Yamamoto, I'll be right back, Yachiru."

Yachiru didn't reply, she wasn't going to talk to him.

"Alright, see you." He walked out the door.

* * *

***GASP***

**Holy CRAP, that was HARD for some reason! I KNOW it's SHORT, but I mean, it's better than NOTHING, I needed to get the next chapter, because I was like, "MUST. TYPE. BLOODY. ROPESS...**

**XD I hope you enjoyed the story~!**


End file.
